Power tools are increasingly more pervasive in everyday life. Users demand tools having specific functional characteristics based on planned utilization. Although some users have varying demands, consistently all purchasers want tools which aid in achieving high levels of craftsmanship and offer increased safety. Often manufactures balance user demands against manufacturing and design considerations to provide tools meeting the demands for the largest number of users.
Users achieve high levels of craftsmanship by employing tools which are easily controlled. A router is difficult to control, especially when attempting to turn the electricity on or off because most routers include an electrical switch mounted in an inconvenient location on the router housing. A housing mounted electrical switch necessitates a user to grasp the router with one hand while operating the switch with their other hand. In this switching procedure the user fails to have optimal control over the router and as a result accidents may occur because the user's grasp is not secure. A user failing to control the router may cause damage to the work piece and/or an uneven profile.
Safety is of prime concern when utilizing power tools. Most accidents occur when a user fails to properly control the power tool. For instance, a user may lack control over a router when turning the router on or off. Furthermore, in an emergency situation involving a router the user often must release at least one hand to turn off the electricity to the router motor. Safe operation of a router is important to prevent kick-back and potential injury.
Purchasers want tools capable of performing multiple tasks. For example, a purchaser may decide to select a router capable of performing regular shaping and plunging action. Routers may provide these multiple functionalities through the use of removable bases. Because a user may wish to switch between various bases, such as a standard base and a plunge base, it is more efficient and permits greater functionality to dispose the electrical switch on the router housing rather than wiring a switch adjacent to where the router is grasped. As a result of this demand for multitasking, a router's electrical switch is typically mounted to the router housing.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a wireless system for actuating a power tool's electrical system and in particular a router's electrical system in a safe and convenient manner.